Ojala alguien recordara esta fecha
by AlePrince
Summary: Severus Snape se resigna a pasar su cumpleaños solo, sin embargo un equipo de chicas no estan dispuestas a que pase eso


**NO eh podido actualizar mi otra historia, lamento eso, me apresurare lo juro . mi excusa es esta historia ya terminada XD**

_Hoy es un día muy especial para todas las fans del oscuro profesor de pociones, Severus Snape, algunos personas se preguntaran ¿porque? Y las respuesta seria que es 9 de enero, ¿Qué tiene de especial?, seguirán preguntándose, es debido al cumpleaños del Héroe de Guerra, propietario a la orden de Merlín primera clase, creador de numerosos hechizos y pociones, Etc. Etc._

_Un Dúo de amigas, se ha puesto de acuerdo para elaborar un perfecto plan, en el cual consiste, darle el mejor regalo a su personaje favorito, sin embargo debo de dejar de contárselos, sería mejor ir hacia allá donde ocurren los hechos y ese lugar es el colegio de magia mas prestigiado de Europa, Hogwarts._

Un hombre de ojos negros, con un vacio en su mirada, se encontraba en sus aposentos disfrutando del calor de su chimenea y de una buena copa, la cual contenía whiskey de fuego, era uno de sus mejores reservas, guardado especialmente para ocasiones importantes.

Usualmente festejaba su cumpleaños solo, no tenía a nadie con quien celebrarlos, solamente se habían acordado de ellos Albus y Lily, desafortunadamente habían fallecido. Sus muertes ya no dolían como antaño, sin embargo aun sentía una soledad constante.

Seguía siendo profesor, desgraciadamente tenía que seguir adelante. Potter le había salvado encontrando unos antídotos en los bolsillos de su túnica, después de eso paso meses en coma, tenía que soportar tratamiento tras tratamiento, para poder rehabilitarse por completo.

En ese lapso de tiempo, el-insufrible-arrogante-salvador-del-mundo-mágico, se las arreglo para que lo trataran como un hombre valiente y no como un cobarde traidor.

Si no era suficiente vergonzoso deberle toda su nueva vida, tenía que aguantarlo prácticamente todos los días, porque el señorito no conforme, le quito el puesto de defensa contra las artes oscuras, por el cual ha hecho de todo para obtenerlo, pero claro al niño-que-vivió es imposible negarle algo.

Ese chiquillo rondaba sus pensamientos, de manera exagerada durante todo el día. Al parecer ni aunque fuera 9 de enero, seria la excepción. La razón era porque el chico, de alguna manera desconocida, logro lo que nadie había podido hacer en todos estos años, robarse su corazón.

«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»

-Te dije que por ahí no era Alejandra- se quejaba una adolescente de por lo menos 15 años, su complexión era delgada, piel levemente morena, no era alta. Siempre traía una cámara digital, la cual estaba colgada en su cuello, para usarla cuando el momento ameritara.

-ya lo lamento Diana, me confundí de escalera, vámonos corriendo antes de que cambie de lugar- contesto su amiga, ella era en peso y tamaño similar a la otra chica. Su piel era un poco más blanca, su cabello tenía algunos rizos, pero no se notaban a causa de que lo tenía atado en una coleta. Portaba un collar de la alquimia, según esto de la buena suerte.

Ambas chicas se fueron corriendo a la torre de Gryffindor, debían irse a toda prisa para poder encontrar a su objetivo. Las habitaciones de un profesor de ojos verdes, el cual estaba ubicado cerca de dicho lugar al cual se dirigían, lo malo es que no sabían con exactitud donde era.

«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»

Harry Potter acababa de salir de sus habitaciones, tenía pensado ir a dar un paseo relajante por el lago, necesitaba con urgencia aire fresco, había tenido un día estresante con los alumnos de sexto año.

Cuando empezó a caminar, noto algo extraño, observo a unas jovencitas corriendo en dirección a la torre de Gryffindor, lo raro era que jamás las había visto en toda su vida. Conocía perfectamente a cada alumno del colegio, así podían contarles sus problemas y ayudarles en el proceso.

-¡oigan ustedes!- grito para que pudieran oírlo ya que se encontraban un poco lejos, ellas giraron sobre sus talones, al mirarlo sus rostros resplandecieron de ¿alegría o tal vez satisfacción? Nunca lo sabría con precisión.

-Al fin lo encontramos- exclamo Diana extasiada de verlo, inmediatamente le tomo una foto, la cual agarro por sorpresa al león, quien no se esperaba aquello.

-¿quiénes son?- pregunto mirando a las dos con el entrecejo fruncido, su desagrado era provocada por la foto tomada sin su permiso, claramente debían ser admiradoras suyas.

-en realidad no necesitamos presentación, hemos venido por una misión importante, ¡Diana ahora!- inmediatamente la chica lanzo un desmaius dejando inconsciente al profesor de defensa –de acuerdo, la primera parte ya esta, cámbialo con la ropa que compramos y ponlo ya sabes dónde, mientras yo iré a las cocinas a hacer la parte 2, en 15 minutos nos vemos. Debemos reunirnos para cumplir la tercera parte, ¿te parece bien el tiempo o necesitas más?- Alejandra miraba con una mirada interrogante a su amiga.

-está perfecto, me encanta esto, desearía estar ya en la parte 3- ambas rieron ante el comentario. Rápidamente las dos se fueron a sus respectivos deberes. El reloj corría, si no se apresuraban, sería muy tarde para la gran sorpresa.

«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»

Diana había llevado a Harry, hacia la sala de menesteres, así nadie interrumpiría su importante tarea, la cual consistía en vestir al profesor lo más sexy posible, el vestuario está conformado por un pantalón de piel negra y una camisa semitransparente de color verde, decidieron dejarlo descalzo porque según ellas se vería adorable.

-tengo la mejor parte jeje, lo veré en ropa interior- la chica estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja, siempre soñó verlo así. Aunque prefería observar a Draco, pero ni modo a la otra seria.

Ya terminando de arreglarlo. Potter comenzaba a despertar, ya que el hechizo había sido muy leve. Al recobrar por completo la conciencia busco inmediatamente su varita, pero supuso que debieron habérsela quitado, mira la habitación y se fijo que aun seguía en el colegio.

-¿quién eres? Y más importante ¿porque me secuestraron?- El ojiverde estaba furioso por decirlo menos, unos segundos después descubrió que traía otra ropa, a su criterio demasiado provocativa –además porque estoy vestido así-

-bueno pues vera, ideamos un plan para darle el mejor regalo al profesor Snape, no sé si sepa, pero hoy es su cumpleaños- el chico asintió, seguía callado para dejar que Diana se explicara.

-entiendo eso, sin embargo eso que tiene que ver conmigo, el me odia- Harry era un mar de dudas, como podría darle un feliz cumpleaños. Si quería regalarle algo, seria desaparecer por una semana o tal vez mas, de otra forma sería imposible.

-por supuesto que no, podría cooperar con nosotras por favor, de lo contrario, lo llevaremos inconsciente, dentro de una caja y lo dejaremos en la puerta de Snape- en realidad eso iban hacer desde un principio, pero si el profesor quería ayudar, sería más sencillo.

- está bien, aunque creo que es una estúpida idea- el quería en verdad darle un poco de alegría. Porque en verdad amaba a ese hombre, sin embargo solo podía soñar con estar a su lado. Dio un suspiro y pregunto- ¿Qué debo hacer?- la chica le explico con lujo de detalle, inclusive le dio algunas cosas que podrían ser de mucha ayuda.

-estás loca, primero me mataría antes de acercarme- Cuando paso un momento, en donde medito los pro y los contra, finalmente se decidió- pero lo intentare- el joven estaba a punto de meterse a la caja, pero una pregunta rondaba por su cabeza -¿Cómo entraron? Es imposible burlar las defensas del castillo-

-ah, cierto no le explique. Fue gracias a Laura- ante la mirada interrogante del Gryffindor siguió explicando –es otra amiga, pero ella no quiso participar, dijo que nos ayudaría a entrar, sin embargo que si algo salía mal, ni loca aceptaba que participo. Es un trato justo-

Al terminar la conversación, Harry se metió a la caja y Diana comenzó a levitarlo hasta las mazmorras.

«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»

Alejandra estaba en las cocinas, buscaba como loca a un elfo domestico en especial, después de un rato, al fin la encontró.

-Trixi- susurro la chica para llamar su atención, esta al oírla casi se pone a gritar de felicidad, porque hace mucho que no la veía.

-Señorita Ale, ¿qué hace aquí? ¿Puedo ayudarle?- la elfa en verdad deseaba ayudar, ella había servido por un tiempo a la familia de la chica, hasta que su padre la envió a trabajar a Hogwarts.

-ahora que lo mencionas si- le dio un frasquito de color morado, el cual desprendía un aroma delicioso –pon esto en el café del profesor Snape, ya sabes, el que toma siempre en la tarde-

-pero Trixi no puede hacer eso señorita Alejandra- la criatura mágica, había comenzado a golpearse con la esquina de la mesa. La chica la agarro para que se detuviera, antes de terminar lastimada.

-hazlo por mí ¿sí? Esto hará muy feliz al profesor, la preparo Laura, ella hace puras cosas buenas o ¿me equivoco?- puso una cara de puchero para convencerla

-no se equivoca señorita. El profesor Snape se ve triste, si esto lo ayuda, lo hare- La chica empezó a abrazarla, a manera de agradecimiento.

Alejandra se fue corriendo para alcanzar a Diana

«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»

Todo estaba listo, solo faltaba la fase final "entregar el paquete". Tocaron a la puerta, de inmediato un hombre alto les abrió. El cual se encontraba tomándose su café recién traído, al dar el primer sorbo sintió un sabor extraño, así que dejo de tomarlo. Las chicas observaban satisfechas. Ese café contenía un fuerte afrodisiaco, solo faltaban unos minutos para hacer efecto.

-lamentamos molestarlo profesor, pero le llego este paquete- Ambas le entregaron el paquete y se fueron sin decir otra palabra. Cuando estaban a punto de irse, Diana regreso para tomarle una foto, después salió corriendo a toda velocidad.

Snape miraba la gran caja enfrente de su puerta, intento cargarla, pero era un poco pesada, frunció el ceño, el cartón podría romperse, mejor utilizar un hechizo. Al entrar a su despacho, lo dejo cerca de su escritorio. Después lo abriría, necesitaba primero revisar unos documentos.

Se encontraba bastante tranquilo leyendo, cuando de repente se escucho una música suave y ligera. Miro hacia todos lados, hasta que encontró de donde provenía. Era esa caja que le acaban de traer, cuando estaba a punto de tocarla, esta se habría de repente revelando su contenido.

-¿Potter?- ante toda respuesta el León lo empujo, logrando que cayera en su silla de escritorio. Snape no entendía nada, esto era irreal, una ilusión causada seguramente por el anterior whiskey que tomo a medio día.

El chico se subió al escritorio, jalo la túnica del hombre para darle un leve beso, el cual no fue correspondido a causa del shock. El maestro de pociones solo se limitaba a ver.

Al separarse comenzó a quitarse la camiseta, aun ritmo sensual de acuerdo a la música. El profesor lo veía embobado, si esto era un sueño no quería despertar. El de ojos verdes tomo una mano de Snape hasta guiarla a su entrepierna, obligándolo a que la frotara.

-toque todo lo que quiera Snape, hoy es su día- susurro Harry muy cerca de su oído, al terminar de hablar, mordió con delicadeza el lóbulo de la oreja.

- Potter, a-aléjese- el slytherin intentaba tomar control de su fuerza de voluntad, sin embargo no podía ni luchar "¿Qué estaba pasando? El jamás se doblegaba ante nadie, ¡el café! Debió tener algo, como no me di cuenta antes". Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unos suaves labios, esta vez no se pudo contener y le correspondió, las lenguas entraban en acción. Deseaba que no fuera una broma, de ser así no lo soportaría.

-Snape, quiero que usted también me toque, vamos no sea tímido- Al diablo con su autocontrol, si el chico se le ofrecía en bandeja de plata, ¿Quién era el para evitar lo inevitable? Sin más preámbulo, lo volvió a besar, forzando la entrada de su lengua en esa exquisita boca. Con la fiereza de aquel contacto logro que el chico quedara sentado en su regazo.

-¿hará lo que yo quiera Potter?- el chico solo se limito a asentir, se sentía en el cielo, ese último beso fue genial, necesitaba pasar aunque fuera una noche con ese hombre. –Bueno, primero quiero que siga con ese stripper que empezó a realizar hace unos momentos- el Gryffindor sonrió feliz, por supuesto que lo haría.

Harry se paro arriba del escritorio, seguía desasiéndose de su ropa ante la atenta mirada de su ex profesor de pociones, cuando solo le faltaban los slips, coloco las manos de Snape en su cintura, para dejar que se los quitara. Comenzó a bajarlos,mientras miraba con extrema lujuria el miembro de su antiguo alumno, finalmente el chico estaba desnudo ante sus ojos.

-¿te gusta lo que ves Severus?- el aludido afirmo con su cabeza, pero al percatarse de que le había llamado por su nombre, le sorprendió mucho.

-no le eh dado permiso de tutearme señor Potter, tendré que castigarle por su osadía- la polla del joven dolía de excitación, ante esas palabras pronunciadas de una manera tan sensual.

-si lo va a hacer profesor, es preferible que se quite esa molesta túnica, ¿no le parece?- ante toda respuestas agito su varita y quedo como Merlín lo trajo al mundo. –Debería andar así más seguido- acerco su mano al pecho del Sly, tocando esso oscuros pezones que le llamaban como el agua en medio de un desierto. – Tiene unos músculos apetecibles, ¿se lo habían dicho?- Harry siguió acariciando, pero esta vez con más fuerza, sacándole gemidos involuntarios al mayor.

-suficiente de charla, vamos a mi habitación- el hombre arrastro a su regalo que se llevaba la caja con ellos, fueron camino hacia la recamara principal. Al entrar ahí, lo arrojo a la cama, Harry había quedado boca arriba, mientras que Snape se encontraba encima de él, cuando estaba a punto de meter un dedo para dilatarlo, este lo detuvo un segundo.

-espera, hay un lubricante en la caja- el Hombre se separo del joven cuerpo, en busca de tal objeto, lo ubico a unos pocos metros de distancia, pensaba quitar la música, sin embargo, decidió dejarla así, sería más relajante.

Volvió a posicionarse como estaba anteriormente, puso un poco de lubricante en su dedo y comenzó a prepararlo. El chico se retorció por la incomodidad además se sentía algo doloroso, hace mucho que no hacia actividades de este tipo. Al cabo de un rato, eran tres dedos en su interior.

-Severus, hazlo ya- el profesor no se hizo del rogar, coloco las piernas del joven alrededor de su cintura, posicionando su miembro en la cálida entrada quien lo recibía mas que lista, fue hundiéndose poco a poco, lo que menos quería era lastimar a su niño, porque desde ahora seria suyo y de nadie más.

Al estar totalmente dentro, comenzó un vaivén lento, que con el paso de los minutos se volvían más rápidos y fuertes. Cuando sintió que ambos se vendrían, Snape llevo su mano derecha al miembro olvidado de su amante, masturbándole al mismo ritmo de sus embestidas.

Cuando llegaron al momento culminante, gritaron el nombre de ambos. Se recostaron satisfechos en la cómoda cama abrazándose, Harry coloco la cabeza en el pecho blanco, mientras que Snape le acariciaba la espalda.

-Feliz cumpleaños Severus- el hombre sonrió ante el comentario.

-tú hiciste que fuera feliz Harry- el joven profesor, sonrió ante la mención de su nombre, que bien se escuchaba en esos labios.

-Hay algo que debo decirte, Te amo, siempre quise decírtelo pero jamás tuve suficiente valor para ello- Potter se sonrojo al terminar de hablar, quedando su cara como un tomate muy maduro. Severus lo beso tiernamente en los labios, trasmitiéndole sus sentimientos.

-yo ta-ambien Te… te amo-Severus al fin pudo decirlo y a decir verdad, no era tan difícil como creía.

»»-aunque tengo una duda, si no tenias suficiente valor, ni para mirarme a los ojos, ¿Cómo te animaste a hacer todo lo que hicimos?- el de ojos verdes sonrió mas.

-bueno pues digamos que recibí un poquitito de ayuda, de unas adolescentes que me tope en la tarde- Snape recordó a las jóvenes que le habían traído la caja con Harry adentro.

-si las vuelves a ver, agradéceles de mi parte- ambos se dieron un último beso. Para recuperar energías se acomodaron cerrando los ojos y disponer de una gratificante siesta.

_Y Así termina esta adorable historia, las chicas regresaron con Laura para contarle lo sucedido, de seguro querría saber con lujo de detalles todo lo que paso. Diana deseaba ver a Draco, sin embargo Alejandra la obligo a irse del castillo._

**Alejandra era yo (apoco) tengo derecho a aparecer en el fic, las demas (laura, Diana) son amigas mias XD.**

**merezco un review a que si ~(^.^)~**


End file.
